


Setting in a Honeymoon (Me & You)

by seaspoken



Category: Free!
Genre: Fingering, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Thigh sex, i'm gross they're gross it all works, just a bunch of cheese and dirty put together because this is who i am, slight somnophilia???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaspoken/pseuds/seaspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin’s fingers tangle with Haru’s and Haru is knocked out of breath by the flash of platinum on Rin’s hand. Haru, who never wears so much as a watch, with a gorgeous ring of his own on his left hand, matching Rin’s, because of what it means.</p><p>Written for Day 7 of Harurintercourse (No Penetration)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting in a Honeymoon (Me & You)

It’s half past three in the morning and Haru is wide awake.

He could blame the unusual lights of the venue outside the window, the rush of cars, the raised voices of drunken revelers walking in the street, or even the leftover alcohol still flowing in his blood - the champagne bubbles and aftertaste of the fruity drinks with umbrellas and pineapple wedges.

But none of these things are what keep him awake right now. He knows because he can’t stop scrolling through the photos on his phone, the ones Rin took when they slipped away from the team for an hour or two, away from interviews and signings and flashing lights for some time alone.

His favorite is the one of Rin kissing his cheek, Rin with his phone held up over their heads, not quite supressing a smile while pressing giddy lips against Haru’s skin.

He sets his phone aside and rolls to his side. Rin is asleep on his stomach, turned away from Haru and the lights of the city below them. He’s naked, the sheets tangled around his hips, his skin pale in the glow that shines through their window, and Haru touches the curve of Rin’s hip where his skin is warm, faint smudges on his skin from where Haru’s long fingers had been earlier, when they couldn’t help themselves and fucked in the locker room like they were teenagers again.

He shouldn’t be awake. It’s been an emotional and exhausting day, and they have competitions over the next week and another round of press events and magazine interviews to attend to, and sleep is a precious commodity at this point. He should get as much of it as he can, but instead he trails his hand down Rin’s hip to the swell of his ass. The room is full of shadows, the neon lights from the street casting the room in bursts of light that catch and flick on the platinum around his finger.

He’s had it for around nine hours now, but it still surprises him, a rush of emotion hitting him square in his chest, warming it all the way up to his throat, leaving it tight. He curves his hand around Rin’s waist to see the way the shadows bounce off the ring on the second finger of his left hand in juxtaposition to Rin’s skin. He quite likes the way it looks, the flash of something unexpected that catches him off guard every time he gets a glimpse of it.

Haru shuffles closer and tucks himself right up next to Rin and tugs the sheet a little lower, stroking his hand down Rin’s ass.

Of course it was Rin’s idea. Haru had a couple of ideas of his own to think of, ghost of plots tucked in the back of his mind, something he had been thinking about for a while now, but of course Rin jumped the gun and beat him to it. Haru had a sketch saved in the notes app of his phone, with vague ideas of someplace like Chicago, or maybe even Australia. Rin had thrown it all out the window by dragging him to a quiet and cosy restaurant at the north of the city and asking Haru, if he wanted to share plans for the rest of their lives.

“You beat me to it,” Haru said, biting his lips in a failed attempt to stop his happiness from seeping through.

Rin broke into a smile, impossibly bright, and bought them glasses of expensive champagne afterwards.

Kind of a cliché, he can’t help thinking, getting engaged in Los Angeles. But kind of cliché suits Rin perfectly fine, and Haru doesn’t think he’d have wanted it any different.

“We can do it up big and celebrate with everyone else, when things settle down a bit,” Rin promised, when the rings were on their fingers and Haru felt like the breath had been knocked out of his lungs.

“Don’t need any of that,” Haru had said and then smiled sheepishly turning the ring on his finger and seeing his distorted reflection on it.

Now he still can’t stop looking at his hand, at the simple curve of platinum around his finger, the way it looks as he touches Rin, fingers trailing down Rin’s thigh, back up over the line of his hip. Haru was never one for jewelry, for flash, but Rin had chosen like he knew what Haru would like. Haru’s ring was simpler, smaller, and Rin bought them both simple chains to wear until they decided they didn’t need to keep it a secret any longer.

Haru had worn his tucked beneath his t-shirt during the press and round of photos earlier -the first of three days leading up to the opening celebration for the swim meet- and he felt like he might levitate right off the ground every time he caught Rin’s eye and his own matching grin, this massive, overwhelming secret that was theirs alone.

Rin tends to run warm in his sleep, his skin hot beneath Haru’s fingers as he traces invisible images into his body. Haru lets himself think of how amazing it’ll be when they do it up for real; all their friends, the kind of nice and intimate wedding he heard Makoto’s parents had, with all the joy and laughter and celebrating shared between a few known friends, but that lasted for days. Now, though, it’s just for him and Rin.

They will tell the others in the morning, he thinks, and endure Sousuke’s “I knew it”, Gou and Kisumi’s cheering, Nagisa’s outrage at not having been present, Rei’s quiet congratulations and Makoto’s gentle support.

Haru lifts his head up off the pillow and kisses Rin’s shoulder and rests his cheek against Rin’s skin, just breathing him in. They showered after the press round and then fucked, slow and heated and intense until they were clinging to one another. Rin still smells like the shampoo they share during trips, and like sex and sweat.

There’s a tight little knot in Haru’s chest he can’t put a name to, though. He feels unsettled. This little dreamspace they’re inhabiting can’t last forever, likely won’t last past the morning. Secrets are almost impossible to keep, and he knows with their life style it’s a matter of time before the world knows. This moment right now feels temporary and precious, he wants to hold onto it for as long as he can.

He trails his hand down Rin’s nicely toned back, the dip of his spine, over his ass and lets his fingers push between Rin’s thighs where he’s warm, a little wet from earlier. Haru touches the tip of a finger to where Rin’s worked open, lube and Haru's come still in him. They like to clean up afterwards but they both had been exhausted, crashing down from the adrenaline high, leaving a shower for later.

Haru’s dick starts to fill up between his legs and Rin is so lovely, his ass upturned, thighs just slightly splayed. Haru bites his lip, a bit dizzy at the sudden rush of arousal as he slips a fingertip in. Rin is wet inside and hot, they’ve done it the other way before - Haru has woken up a time or nine to Rin’s mouth on his cock, or Rin’s face buried between Haru’s thighs, licking into him. It’s different to be on the other end of it.

Haru shifts his weight up onto a folded arm, leaning over Rin so he can press a kiss to the back of his neck as he slowly, carefully fucks Rin with his finger. Rin is a deep sleeper but he makes a little huffing sound, snuffling into the pillow when Haru sligtly crooks his finger and finds Rin’s prostate, massaging the little swell of it with just a fingertip.

Haru is completely hard now but it doesn’t feel urgent, it can wait, so he tucks a second finger in beside the first and goes slow, paying attention to Rin’s breathing. He wants to feel him come awake slowly, doesn’t know yet how he wants it, if he wants it to be with Rin full of his fingers or with just the head of his cock working Rin open.

Haru marks a little trail of kisses across the expanse of Rin’s shoulder blades, pausing to suck a small kiss beneath the bump of bones, and then Rin shifts in his sleep and the angle shifts too, Haru’s fingers catching inside Rin, nudging more firmly against his prostate. Rin sighs and Haru thinks he can feel him start to come awake. Haru draws his fingers out and slowly pushes them back in, it’s wet and slick inside and he gets a sudden, obscenely dirty thought.

He pulls his fingers out and moves down to sprawl between Rin’s legs, careful not to jostle him awake. He gets flat on his belly and gently pushes Rin’s thighs wide.

It’s filthy, filthier than he usually gets, but there’s something tight in his belly propelling him forward - the thought of Rin slowly waking up as Haru licks him open, tongues the taste of his own come from Rin’s hole.

Rin’s ass is pale, firm, round and fleshy and Haru digs his fingers into it and spreads him open and he has to suppress a groan. He tentatively touches his tongue to Rin’s hole. It’s just the chemical taste of lube at first, and that’s not alien to him, so he nudges his face in a little more, keeps his tongue flat against Rin’s hole and drags it down, all the way down to Rin’s balls and back up again.

“Tickles,” Rin mumbles, jolting Haru, but his breathing is even and Haru wonders if he isn’t still asleep.

The first taste of his own come surprises him with how nasty it feels, his cheeks heating up with the realization of how much he likes it. They did it without a condom earlier, have been doing for the last year and a half of their relationship, they know it’s clear this is it for both of them. This is the first time he’s gotten his face between Rin’s thighs after fucking him full of a load though, and it’s so dirty, the thrill of it has Haru rocking his hips into the mattress for the friction on his own cock.

Haru leans down and sinks his teeth into Rin’s left thigh, Rin’s breath hitches while Haru sucks a mark into the flesh. The skin is darkening by the time Haru lifts his head and he loves the way the skin tinges with the burn of his bite, likes to see it blooming on the pale inside of Rin’s thigh, and he can’t help himself when he presses his thumb into it, and that’s what does it, making Rin come awake with a shudder and a hiss underneath him, stuttering in surprise for a second before he gets his bearings.

“Fuck,” he mumbles sleepily, his breathing ragged and unsteady. Haru does it again, then drags his mouth down to Rin’s balls and rubs his cheek against Rin’s thigh.

Rin can’t hold back a low whining noise, his voice still raspy from sleep and Haru glances up to see his face flushed, eyes still closed, but he lifts his hips up off the bed, pushing his ass at Haru’s face.

Haru spreads Rin wide and buries his face in his ass, sucking at it in response, and Rin jerks in surprise, body shuddering away for a split second in before he relaxes into it and tilts his ass up. “Oh my god, you want to kill me before the marriage,” he groans, pushing his face into the pillow the way he does when he’s embarrassed by something he likes way too much. It doesn’t happen that often anymore - they’ve been together long enough now they’ve tried pretty much a lot of things when it comes to having sex, and there’s nothing they don’t share or tell each other - so it makes Haru feel all sorts of fond and endeared.

Rin’s breathing has gone shallow and he’s trying to simultaneously fuck his cock against the bed and get Haru’s lips on him. Haru’s mouth feels sore, his tongue thick and heavy in his mouth and rubbing himself off against the mattress isn’t enough for him neither, so he gives Rin a quick, playful little kiss on his ass and moves up the bed to cover Rin with his weight.

“Are you trying to kill me in my sleep,” Rin cranes his neck and peers hazily at Haru like he hasn’t quite fully woken up yet.

Haru’s dick is pressed up hot against Rin’s hip and he reaches down to adjust himself so he’s riding the crack of Rin’s ass where his skin is warm. “Was not, I was waiting for you to wake up.” he says with a cheeky little smile, and rocks his hips hard, jolting Rin into the bed.

Rin groans and clutches at Haru’s and. “Go on then, what are you waiting for?”

Rin’s fingers tangle with Haru’s and Haru is knocked out of breath by the flash of platinum on Rin’s hand. Haru, who never wears so much as a watch, with a gorgeous ring of his own on his left hand, matching Rin’s, because of what it means.

Haru presses his mouth up against Rin’s cheek, aiming for a kiss but the angle is shit like this and he has to settle for mouthing at Rin’s jaw. “Fianceé”, he mutters, tightening his grip on Haru’s hand, feeling like the champagne bubbles are coming all the way down his throat again with the way the word rolls off his tongue. “We’re gonna get married.”

Rin startles like a cat being woken up suddenly, and then he squeezes Haru’s hand. “Yeah,” he says in breathless agreement. “It’s good, yeah? We’re gonna be great, me and you.”

Haru’s chest feels too tight, all this warm emotion he never even thought himself able to feel too big for his body. “We are,” he mumbles and just rests his cheek against Rin’s for a second to get his bearings.

He doesn’t move right away, doesn’t want to disturb this fragile, quiet moment for a second. After a bit of listening to each other breathe in the stillness, Rin starts to move, canting his hips back, while Haru quickly reaches towards the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube that has yet to be used that night.

Rin hisses softly when Haru pours lube between his thighs but his hisses turn to moans soon enough once he starts rubbing it in and making his skin slick. Haru puts some on his own cock before he lies down next to Rin, who turns on his side and presses his hips back against Haru and wraps his arm around to grip Haru’s hair. Haru lets out a breath and reaches down to his knee to pry Rin’s legs apart so he’s got his dick in the tight, hot place between Rin’s legs.

“Just like that,” Rin breathes out as Haru pushes himself further and groans against Rin’s ear when Rin squeezes his thighs together.

Haru presses his mouth against Rin’s shoulder and rocks his hips a little. He turns his head and nuzzles his nose beneath Rin’s jaw as he feels his dick sliding between the flesh of Rin’s legs.

“Harder,” Rin whispers. His eyes are closed and Haru can’t tell if he’s asleep again or awake, but he’s pliant, loose limbed and Haru hadn’t expected it to feel this good, to crave the way his cock slides between Rin’s toned yet soft-skinned thighs. It’s a lethargic early morning fuck and it’s so good, the slide wet and tight, Rin making sweet small sounds. Haru nuzzles his nose in the hair at the nape of Rin’s neck, mouthing against the skin in there, and just breathes him in as he fucks Rin’s thighs without pulling all the way out to thrust back in, just keeping his hips tight up against Rin and rocking deeper.

“Yeah, don’t stop,” Rin says as he grips Haru’s hair a little tighter, “I wanna feel you come and mark me,” he gasps suddenly letting go of Haru’s hair, and Haru opens his eyes to see Rin wrap a hand around his own cock and starting to tug it roughly. Haru groans and moves his hips faster, fucking Rin’s thighs harder as he chases his orgasm.

“Yes,” Rin cries out, “I want it, please, fuck, Haru. Feels so good, don’t stop.”

“Won’t stop. Let’s,” Haru babbles, unable to finish the sentence without losing his breath, “together.”

As his hips slam against Rin’s ass riding out his orgasm, Haru's vision blanks out and he tries to muffle his moan against Rin’s neck, and then Rin lets out a broken whine, shakes in his arms and follows suit. Haru feels like he can’t move a muscle, doesn’t want to, he just wants to lie in bed forever with Rin in his arms.

“How about letting me survive,” Rin asks, his chest heaving, and bringing Haru out of his daze “just until we officially seal the deal,”

“Hmm?” Haru shifts, letting his cock fall from between Rin’s thighs as he turns onto his back trying to catch his breathing, listening to Rin’s own ragged huffing.

Rin scrambles to pull Haru against him, their legs tangled together, heads sharing a pillow and groans, mostly awake now, pulling air into his lungs and letting Haru move them to the middle of the bed and tug the sheets up over them. “That was so good, I can’t wait for the honeymoon.”

Haru wraps his arms around Rin’s waist and presses his lips to the sweaty hollow of Rin’s throat. He makes a little hum of agreement and says, “alright, Mr. Nanase.”

He can feel Rin’s laughter vibrate through him, this sweet mix of giddy and exhausted. He tilts his head down and kisses Haru open mouthed, “Love you too, Mr. Matsuoka.”

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop naming fics after fob songs and will harurin ever stop being gross (let's hope the answer to both questions is a big no)
> 
> no proofread, apologies for mistakes/bad grammar that will probably get checked and corrected later because it's 2am and i have a job interview tomorrow someone please kick my ass


End file.
